User blog:GhostlyFerret/Stress VS Writing
So, I'm almost done writing out my creepypasta, almost ready to type it up, but DANG IT. We all have that one friend, you know, the one who completely ignores you to go hang out with other friends and create drama. So why do they ignore you? They ignore you because you don't put up with all that bull hockey. What do they do once their done hanging out with their other friends? They instantly go complain to you about it and tell you that they "hate" drama. Best part? They won't even give you the full story because they know that you're their one friend who won't put up with that crap, even though you ARE curious about what's going on. So, to avoid being that one sack of crap, I'm going to tell you what's going on in my life right now. Why? Because I can. I will be replacing all names because I really don't want to hurt anyone involved that may come across this. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I really don't care about all this "drama" business. Anyway, my friend, let's call her Amy, is one of my best friends ever. Amy and I met in sixth grade and have been "joined by the hip" ever since. Near the end of seventh grade, we started dating. That was when I figured out that Amy's a bit of a bitch. She cheated on me several times with the same guy, let's call him Jim. I had dated Jim for like, two days (we were in seventh grade, what do you expect?). Anyway, all three of us got along amazingly well. When Amy and I started dating, I quickly realized something off about the relationship, but I couldn't figure out what it was. After a few months, she handed me her phone so I could show her a YouTube video. I had to type it in because she couldn't figure out how to spell it and I only had a slight idea of how to spell it. Anyway, a banner came down from the top of her phone screen. It was a text from Jim. I didn't read it, but I just brought the text up and looked at her. I said that Jim had texted and she flipped out. She said to go straight back to YouTube and ignore it. She was so freaked out that I couldn't help myself. I got curious and read the text. Basically, it was a text from Jim saying how happy he was that they had been together for a few weeks at that point and wanted to know why he couldn't tell me. I'm weak. I busted out crying and broke up with her. About two days later, we got back together because she and Jim broke up. This type of cycle continued until around the start of tenth grade when I was finally done with it. Surprisingly, I wasn't too mad. We were much closer to each other in a friendly way instead of a romantic way, so not too much changed, we still talk all the time now. The reason I'm telling you about this is because it would help you to understand our interactions a bit better. We're exes but the best of friends. Got that? Good. Moving on with the story, Amy has ALWAYS been a huge liar and drama creator (if she sees this, I'm so dead). So, on Thursday, she told me that her friends were going to be hanging out at her house after school. I was cool with this because I let all of my friends hang out with other friends, I'm normally the friend who gets casts to the side anyway, so it doesn't bother me too much anymore. At around 8:30 pm yesterday, Friday, September 11, 2015, I asked her if they were spending the night because we normally talk on skype calls for hours every day. She said that they were and again, I was cool with it went along with my own business. This morning, I sent her a message on skype saying good morning message like I usually do. She says good morning back like usual and about an hour later, I asked if I could call (I usually call her on skype and we talk all day), she said no because of the fact that her friends were still over. I didn't really care, like normal. Anyway, at around 2:20ish pm today, I asked if they were still over because I felt like talking to someone since I'm going through a ton of crap right now and it would have meant that they were over there for a full 24 hours, which I didn't find believeable. She responded back with "We promised a day together Vic I haven't hung out with them in a while". For the way she texts, this was a hostile text. I told her to calm down because I was only curious and she hadn't told me that she hasn't seen these people in a while. She apoligized and said that there was a lot of tension there. Knowing Amy, I asked if they were arguing over something. She said that they weren't and it was just her friend, let's call her Kim, was mad at another friend who was over. After about two hours, I asked what the problem was because I didn't want to ask while crap was going down. Now, the only I wanted to know is because I like to help people with their problems. You know, get rid of that stupid drama. The problem? No idea. She just says "It's ok now, I promise". This made me SO happy. I didn't have to deal with that specific problem. Now, you may be wondering how this has anything to do with the creepypasta I'm writing, so I'll tell you. She's the one that I read things to before I continue writing. Why do I do this? Well, she's the only one who will listen to me read. Why don't I just post what I have now up online somewhere? I don't want to type up this first rough draft. Well, before I start rambling your face off, I'm going to go back to trying to find a nice Kotori Minami cosplay costume that doesn't cost $100 for Halloween. Have a wonderful rest of your day and blessed be )0( Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts